just_dance_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Just Dance: Everyone
Just Dance: Everyone is one of the newest games being introduced by Just Dance ''and Ubisoft. Rumored to come out during the summer of 2016, or the 2016 Holiday season, this game takes a major turn from the normal ''Just Dance ''experience. Gameplay Like any of games in the series, the main goal of the game is to follow the in-game coaches as accurately as possible. The game is being launched for Xbox One, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, and Wii U. The game is no longer being made for the Wii, although it is unknown why. There are rumors that there will be a Just Dance themed Xbox One and Xbox 360, that include the console (64 Gigs), Kinect Sensor, all the Just Dance games, and two controllers. There are many new and improved features, including: Coaches: The coaches will no longer be white. They will be normal, and diverse, ranging from child to adult, skinny to large, and ethnically diverse, which is why it is titled Just Dance: Everyone, telling anyone “You can play, just like everyone else!” Also, we are make some songs gender neutral. Others will not be, depending on the song. Backgrounds The backgrounds are taking a major turn. Coaches are now going to be able to dance from anywhere like an actual beach, to a green screen simulating the Sun’s surface. Suggest ideas for backgrounds. New Additions In this game, Ubisoft has gotten the rights for some of the never before used songs, such as any from Beyonce to Britney Spears. Also instead of the normal 35-45 song track listing, this game will have over 100 songs in the track list. Some can be from previous games (28 of the songs are from previous games, making 4 from each game available, and they will be remade to make the dancers appear normal), others can be original, some can be from YouTubers, and others can be from Indie artists. DLC’s will now be release bi-monthly, and 5 songs will be released. Mojo Coins Now you will be able to do more with the mojo coins than ever before! You can chose alternative outfits for your favorite songs, or use your not used mojo coins to download special DLC’s that can be downloaded/bought with either your mojo coins you haven't used, or pay for them. Can also get the opposite gender dance with them. Family Dance Family Dances are new versions of dances adding on to solos, duets, trios, and dance crews. In family dances, a brother, sister, mother, and father are used. World Dancefloor World Dancefloor has been changed in many ways for this game. DLC's can be played occasionally, even if you don't have them. They will be played only four times a day and an alert will be sent to you via text messaging or email. Also, battle mode is used in World Dancefloor. The winning side's full song gets played. The six player dances from Xbox One are also being used, but only Wii U and Playstation Move users can choose any of the six, Kinect and the Move Camera will randomly choose a coach for you, but it's being rumored that there will be an app similar to Just Dance 2015 controller that will allow you to choose and play. Battle Mode New to Battle mode is the dance crew battles, where there are two members on each side instead of one. It is still unknown if Xbox One will have 3 players instead of two on each side. For this moment. Battle modes are the only modes that had difficulties. Singer Dance New to Just Dance! The Singer Dance is now a new Alternative in which the singer is now the coach! They choose the choreography and sing along as they sing it as well! Once a month, one lucky Xbox One winner will get the opportunity to Skype the artist while dancing. '''Xbox Features': New features for both the Xbox 360 and Xbox One are being introduced. On both of the consoles, Just Dance is bringing back the "Normal" and "Easy" choice, just like in Just Dance 3. Just Create is being reintroduced to Xbox 360 and now a few of the songs will let you add Gold Moves, while Just Dance DJ is being added to Xbox One. 6 players are returning to Xbox One. 5 Player Dance 5 Player Dance is a new feature exclusively available for Xbox One, in which there are 5 coaches to choose from. There is a lead coach, and 4 back-up dancers. They all work together to make one awesome choreography. Translation New alternative mode that targets multi-language songs. Classic Mode is usually the original song, and the Lost in Translation mode is the translated version of the song. May or may not have different dancers. Usually has different dance moves and outfits. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode is featured on Just Dance: Mii and Just Dance: Everyone. The Arcade Mode features a lot of Mini-Games. You can choose different kind of numbers of rounds. * AI Battles - AI battles are battles that have AI's as your challengers. These can happen only in Battle Mode. If you win. You will continue to the next round. * Perfect Collector - You need to get Perfects to collect them. The AI will count how many you collected. If it is higher or the same score of the AI. You will continue to the next round. * Pictojeweled - This is a different kind of minigame. You need to match the pictos in order to make 50 Matches. Like Bejewled. Kinect is the hardest one to control. Gold Pictograms make a Golden Explosion makin a 3x4 or 4x3 explosion. You can't match 4 or higher Gold Picto. So you can only match 3 * Too Hard without Gold Moves - This is a mini-game that a dance will not have Gold Moves making it harder (Note: Just Dance: Mii will not have this mini-game) * Match The Song Card - This is a mini-game that a dance square Must Match. If you match a dance square where it happens to be in past games. You will then receive more points than the songs in this songs. Suggest more mini-games for arcade mode!! Please!!! Track Listing NO MORE SONGS FROM JUST DANCE 2016 PLEASE! * (JDWIIU) - Song is originally from Just Dance Wii U. * (Angled) - Indicates that in the song, the camera moves through different points of view, and may zoom in and out, and may also spin around. * (JD16)- Song is originally from Just Dance 2016 * (JD15)- Song is originally from Just Dance 2015 * (JD14)- Song is originally from Just Dance 2014 *(JD3)- Song is originally from Just Dance 3 * ®- Song was remade to HD and normal * (XBOX1)- Only available on Xbox One consoles. * (WAL)- Wal-Mart Exclusive * (TARGET)- Target Exclusive * (U)- Song is Unlockable * (WU)- Song is Wii U Exclusive * (BB)- Best Buy Exclusive * (PS)- Playstation Exclusive Alternatives * (JD3)- Song is originally from Just Dance 3 * (JD16)- Song is originally from Just Dance 2016 * (FEB)- Alternate version can only be unlocked in February. * (MAR)- Alternate version can only be unlocked in March. * (ANGLED)- Indicates that in the song, the camera moves through different points of view, may zoom in and out, and may also spin around. * (TARGET) - means that the song is a Target Exclusive * (DLC) - means that the song is a Downloadable Content. Many more to go! Removed Songs 06:19, September 10, 2017 (UTC) * (JD16)- The song was featured on Just Dance 2016. * (JDWU2) indicates that this song was last on Just Dance Wii U 2 and was meant to be on it all along. Mashups (UNLOCK)- Means the game must be played for an hour to unlock. Battles DLC * (F) Means The Song Is Free. * (A) Means The Song Is An Alternate. ADD MORE DLCS IF YOU NEED TO Covers Sorryihabetobringbacktheoldcover1.jpeg|NTSC Wii U Cover SIHTBBTOC2.jpeg|Wii U PAL Cover Xbox360JDEBoxcart.jpg|NTSC Xbox 360 CoverXBOXPAAL.png|PAL Xbox 360 JDEPALPS3.png|NTSC PS3 NTSCCOVER.png|NTSC PS3 PS4NTSC.png|NTSC PS4 |} Category:Games